Mixed Priorities (Stonald)
by Ariis EmmiAnne Black
Summary: Stacie was always the nicest girl ever, but getting with the wrong boy transforms her into a hunter. All the pain that happens to get relief only threw the bed just to dump the men in the morning. Would that change when she fall in love with a senior from the Barden University? Would he be able to heal all the pain of her heart even when he's a womanizer himself?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hello this is my first fanfic in English. I'm from Panama, pretty good on the language but I have my Grammar HORRORS that I hope you forgive. This is a Stonald JUST BECAUSE I totally love that ship and I notice that it seems not to be a lot of fanfics about them. Is pretty much about Stacie as a freshman and the senior year for Donald just like the movie, but from their P.O.V.

Donald P.O.V.

One more week and my senior year will start. I'm at a little department that Unicycle and I rented when we became freshmen. We arrived just two weeks ago and the Trebles has been rehearsing since that day, so today we are going to celebrate.

I hear my phone rings. Bumper is driving me crazy with today's party at the BU Club. I know he will leave me alone at the first moment a girl get into his side, but I can't help it, he might be an *ss but is my best friend. I check my look in the mirror, keeping my reputation is the most important thing this year, that and win this year ICCA's Trophy for the Treblemakers, one last time. Have a B+ average on Business matters, and just two great goals on college. For some reason this the only thing I can think about in the last couple of days.

My phone starts ringing again. I pick it up with a bored tone. -**What's up, Bumper?- **He getting into my last nerve.

**_-Hey sissy! Are you coming or what? -_**I hear him say. I hate when he call me that. -**_We are waiting for you, man! -_**And I can´t care less, they will all leave me by the end of the night, so what's the point to stick together at these moment?

**-I'm on my way…- **I finish and hung up. A big sigh gets out of my chest and with this I put on my glasses and became the party man.

Stacie P.O.V.

Barden University is a fresh new start for me. On my senior year on high school, I have been dump, used and broke so many times that this new experience is just what I need just to avoid committing suicide. I promise myself that a lot of thing will change, that the 'Mattress Queen' the name that the boys got me at high school after my emotional break up, which cause my promiscous sex life. All that will be over and the more important thing, no boy will play with this doll, because mama didn't raise no fool.

I hear my phone rings and run to get it, is Charlie I can tell. -**_What's up girl? Who's ready to party!?-_** I get to hear the screams on the back of Charlie, maybe from Teah and Sylver, which are the ones that are going to Barden with me.

**-Come pick me up, my mom won´t let me take a cab**.- I beg to her and wait for her answer.

**_-I'm right in front of your house right now...-_** I take a jump in my new heels close to the window and watch my friends talk with my father. He is not totally sure that we are ready to a college party, but he trust Charlie with his life, plus she is already a Barden student so that makes it easier for us. I get back to the mirror and check my outfit one last time. White top and leather jacket, check! Short shorts to show my tan legs, check! My new Jimmy Choo's heels, check! Wait for me BU Club, I'm on my way.

I got in the car with the girls, Barden is just 25 minutes away from my home, so I focus on looking for the correct radio Station.

-**_That one Stace - _**Sylver mutters. They already have a couple of beers on their system, but she knows how to pick good music, the song being played is no other than Jaded from Aerosmith. We start singing the song at the same moment where Steve Tyler gets to the chorus.

_MY, MY, BABY BLUE  
(YEAH IM THINKIN BOUT YOU)  
MY, MY, BABY BLUE  
YEAH, YOURE SO JADED  
AND IM THE ONE THAT JADED YOU_

We let go a scream to the wind, feeling joy for the first time in a really long time. As we supposed, the BU Club was about to explode, because of the number of freshmen that assist to the last event of this year. It would be difficult to get a parking spot. Charlotte got us out of the car to buy the tickets at the entrance. We stick to the line for the ticket office, hoping to be able to get 4 tickets before the 'Sold out' announcement.

-**_Do you think we will get in, Stace?_** - Teah mutters just for me. I nod, really insecure. We were still fifteen people behind, everything can happen, and missing just 5 persons, the giant bodyguard make the announcement that the place was full, no one else will get in. I coursed my bad luck that is ruining my new start...

-**_That's just great!_**- Sylver shouted, –**_Two hours of make-up for this_**.

-**no**- I muttered, -**I won't leave it without fighting**.

I Slide to the entrance, next to the gorilla who make the announcement. I get to see a couple of dudes with red jackets getting in to the club without any problem.

-**Hi babe**, - I muttered, calling the attention of the gorilla, -**Would you let me and a couple of my friends get in? We traveled 4 hours just to get to this party, and is a shame we are going to miss it.**

**_Well 'babe'- _**I could hear the sarcasm on his voice when he used my words, -**_the club is close, so… I will recommend that you and your friends turn around and starts your journey._**

**But, - **I muttered with my silky smooth voice, I won´t give up, -**I saw a couple of dudes sneaking in, just minutes ago.**

**_Those 'dudes' are V.I.P. missy, - _**the guard shouted, -**_So, follow my advice and disappear. _**

My blood was boiling, how he dares to talk to me like that. When I was about to leave, I felt an arm that slides around my waist. He was wearing dark jeans, complete with a tight-fitting white shirt, a red hoodie to go with it, and black framed glasses.

**_Those are not the manners to treat a beautiful woman like this, Simon. - _**The guy said, giving me a sexy smirk. –**_ Even more if she is my date, and her friends are with me too. - _**The gorilla suddenly panics and let us pass. I make some signs to my friends to came closer and get attach with us. I don't really know the sexy and tan guy, that got us inside with him, but I will totally find it out who is it.

Donald P.O.V.

As usual Bumper and the guys got in the club when I was on my way. Is not a surprise that I like to look good, so that's the main reason why I got to knows as the 'ladies-man'. In the other hand, Uni and Bumper are a little less especial with the girls, creating some rivalry that break us apart.

But for the first time… I was happy and grateful for been the last one. A perfect girl with long tan legs, and silky skin and the best ass I've seen in years was talking with Simon, the guard of the Trebles Club. Yes, ours a capella group was the owner, a little secret that we kept to avoid personal favors with other students. And it was a really good business for our presentations, and a perfect practice in business for me, I started running it two years ago, and they already ask me to continue with it after my senior year is over so… yeah, I'm the freaking man in this club. I tagged along and listen to a part of the conversation, where Simon was telling her to get lost, so I took the opportunity to become her hero. I took her waist and pull her closer to my body, She gave me the same look that the deer have when it's about to be roll it by a car. OMG she was gorgeous.

**Those are not the manners to treat a beautiful woman like this, Simon- **I fucking hate his attitude with the public, but is Unicycle's cousin and is good for the business avoiding fights, so that's the only reason to let him keep his job. –**even more if she is my date and her friends are with me too. – **Simon put a shocking look on his eyes and opened the door for us. She called her friends to tag along and we got inside. Simon was right on closing the doors, this place was about to explode. I checked the automatic counter that we set on the door to make sure that we won't have issues with the Fire department, with the girl we were less than 250 so it was ok. The chick get a look to the place, for the way she giggles I can tell that is a freshman, and is the first time that she get into this club. One of her friends, the only one that I recognize from the welcome committee on the university, took her by the hand after she said hi to a bunch of people. I took her other hand and pull her to my sight. Her other hand easily slipped from her girlfriend's hand and her body got closer to mine.

**Where you're going, sugar? - **I muttered with a silky voice,** -I meant it when I said that you're my date tonight. - **Even with the lack of light, I saw the blush on her face. I smirk at her.

**_Well, sugar boy, - _**she started with the same tone that I used. –**_I'm really grateful for what you did with the gorilla out there, so I will let you buy me a drink and _****_lets have a little chat, is that ok?_**

As natural that is, that wasn't enough for me. I'm used to get everything, so I saw the challenge and took it. **Ok, let's do something…- **I muttered putting my lips closer to her ear. –**I will buy you drinks all night, and your friends too... But you stick with me at the V.I.P zone.**

**_Stacie, come on! - _**One of her friend shouted at her, -**_Jason is waiting for me. _**

**_It's ok, Charlie- _**she answered, without taking her eyes off me. –**I'm right behind you. Give me a couple of minutes to close a deal. - **OMG, I'm think I'm in love, she is totally my type of girl. Confident, aggressive… She must be amazing in bed.

**So…- **I started again, -**is all up to you babe, but I promise that with me your night is going to be memorable. - **I could saw the lust on her eyes, I smirked at her.

**_You got yourself a date, babe…- _**She winked at me, -**_Now come, show me your moves. _**

The DJ was playing Ester Dean - Drop It Low ft. Chris Brown, and all the girls of the just went crazy. Then he started with David Guetta – Play Hard ft. Ne-Yo Akon. This Stacie chick was driving me insane, her moves were awesome and the space on my pants was about to be tight. She was hot, there were no other words to describe her. Suddenly DJ got to the slow part of the night and Mariah Carey - #Beautiful ft. Miguel put us in mode. Girls started singing all around the club. I didn't know what's the deal with the chicks and that song? Stacie turned around to face me and get her arms around my neck, getting closer to my body. I placed my hands on both side of her hip and we started dancing. I got closer enough to put my lips close to her ear again and started singing just for her.

_You're beautiful, and your mind is f*cking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah_

_You're beautiful, good lord, you're f*cking beautiful _

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah…_

I felt the race of her heartbeat. –**_I think I'm ready for that drink. - _**She whispered at me, I took her by the hand and walked straight to the bar.

-**hi mickey- **I snorted. Mickey and I have a couple of problems this week. We lost a couple of bottles from the inventory, and I know that Mickey threw a party less than a week ago. I didn't think he is the one who took it, be I know he is hiding someone, even one of the trebles. –**_hey boss. - _**he muttered.

-**I want a round of pina colada, please- **I ordered, -**and a bottle of Vodka. Tell Justin that the round is on me, ask him to look for Charlotte Weather and her friends. –**Mickey handed me the bottle and started with the Pina Colada drinks, I turned around and took Stacie by the hand again, this time walking to the back of the club, right to my office.


	2. Chapter 2

STACIE P.O.V.

**-You know that you won't get laid tonight, do you? -, **I smiled at him, he gave me one of his sexy smirks in response. We were at his office right now, a really big space on the top of the club. It has a big bookshelf to the right, his desk at the back and a large sofa next to the entrance. To ours back, there was a big window where you got to see all the club from the top, a window that I though was a mirror. I walked and took a sit on the desk.

**_-That won't represent a problem- _**He put the bottle over the desk, took me by the hip again, reducing the space between us. –**_I just thought we can get to know each other a little better. Without your friends…- _**He muttered against my neck before pressing his lips in it. –**_Or mine… you smell nice you know. _**- I felt I was about having a heart attack.

**Yeah, that's my Bath and Body lotion- **I joked. I, always, make bad joke when I'm nervous. He started laughing, gave a few steps back and laid down on the couch. He smirked at me and called me with his finger.

**_-Are you coming or what, sugar pie? - _**OMG, he is sooo sexy. Before I can give him an answer, my phone started to ring. I saw the name on the screen, and freak out.

**_Where are you, Stace? - _**Charlotte shouted at me, -**_ you said: "I'm right behind you", and now we are getting free drinks and you are not in the club, what the hell is going on?_**

**Ok, Ok, don't freak out- **I muttered to her, -**I'm still on the club… just it gets difficult to see me.- **I was getting closer to the window when the crazy guy took me from my hip, and pulled me down, and I finished with him on the couch.

-**_You're with Donald Grey, right? - _**Her tone was something that took me entire by surprise, she was upset. I could imagine the tic on the right eye that she gets each time she gets mad. I put my phone on mute and turned to face the guy.

-**Is your name Donald Grey? - **I whispered to him. He nodded with a smirk on his face and started kissing my neck. His lips were so soft. **_–Don't you dare lie to me, Stacie! - _**I heard her said on the other side of the phone. Charlotte was like my big sister and she took her role really serious.

**_-_****Yes, I'm with him… but everything is under control.****_ - _**That was just half of a lie. Donald continued kissing my neck, until he found my earlobe. I felt his teeth, and a cold wind went down my spine. –**_finish the call, babe- _**I heard him mutter.

-**_Stacie, - _**I heard the sigh that went out of her lungs, -**_Call me if you need anything, ok? And don't trust him… he is a womanizer. – _**Charlotte finished the call, but her last word was more than enough, 'womanizer'.

I got up from the couch, far away from his lips. He gave me a confused look and then a cute smile. –**_Is everything ok, Stacie? - _**It was the first time that he ever pronounced my name, I melted.

**Yes, - **I lied, -**It's just that the things are moving too fast for my taste. **Donald stared at me with the same look that he gave me at the door, a lust look. Then he walked to the back of the desk and took off two glasses from one of the drawer. Also on one of the side of the desk there were a mini refrigerator. He pulled out some ice.

**_-Get it, sugar pie. - _**He answered with a smile. **_–let´s get the things a little smoother. – _**He took the bottle of Vodka and pour some on the glasses with ice. He handed me one of the glasses and started drinking from the other, walking to the couch again. He laid down. **_So… tell me about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?_**

**You actually brought me here to talk about my family? - **Was my first question. Normally, a womanizer would try all kind of stuffs to get you in bed, so… what's wrong with this one? –**seriously?**

**_-Well, miss Sugar pie- _**he started, looking at the ice move inside his glass.- **_you were the one who said that we were too fast, and I meant it when I said that I want to know you better, so… I already have my lips busy in something else, will you answer my question? - _**I was shock. Was Charlie talking about the same guy I'm with right now?-**_I'm no Pinocchio, babe._**

**I-I…- **_I'm stuttering now. _I cleared my throat and started talking. –**I don't have any brothers or sisters, my mom died when she was giving birth to me, and my father never get married again so… is just me and my dad.- **I wasn't sad about it, my father was great and I have terrific friends so… I'm ok.

**-****_that's clearly sucks, I have a lil' brother that is a pain where no one should be… but I love him very much. - _**He muttered, giving another sip to his drink. –**_However, my parents get divorced since I was 10, my mother lives in Europe so I never get to see her. - _**He smirked at me again and rolled the ice on his glass. – **_I didn't put anything extra on your drink, you know? You can taste it. _**

I look at my glass and notice that the ice was already melting, I was so immersed in his words that I forgot about my drink. I took a long sip and let the vodka gets on my body. It will taste better with a lemon or maybe a mixer but I'm not picky.

**_And Charlotte Weather? - _**He asked after a while, I was a little concern about that question, because I think he heard her at the phone.

**What about her? - **I muttered, giving another sip to my glass.

**_She heard pretty much concern on the phone, - _**_#FML… -__**you must be really special to her. Trying to protect you from the Big Bad Donald. **_He patted the spot next to him. I walked to the couch and laid down.

**She is like my big sister, - **I explained. Charlotte was in every moment of my life since I have memory. She taught me how to ride a bike, how to cook, how to do pretty much everything, even facing my first period. –**I had a really bad experience with men last year. It's common that she is worry about me. **

**_I'm not planning to rape you, if is that what she warned you. - _**He muttered, as clear as a crystal. – **_You might be hot, but that isn't my style._**

**I know you wouldn't. **I let him know with a smile, for some reason I felt that I can trust him, we have a lot in common. **I trust you, Big Bad Donald. **He stared at me and then started smiling.

**_Tell me more about you, maybe about that boy. _**He asked, the glass was already empty, but he continued playing with the ice.

**He was a d*ck. **I muttered, I really didn't want to talk about it, but these is the less I can do, since he wasn't getting laid tonight. **And I was in love. He took everything that a person can take from another and left me empty. He used me. He broke me, and then he dumped me.**

**_You got that right, babe. - _**Donald stared at me again, his eyes when darker because of the lust on it. –**_He truly was a d*ck, a princess like you with a body like that… f*ck, I can swear that you are wedding material… that way I can get you 24/7. _**I felt my cheeks burning, he seems sincere in almost every word.

**And… what about you?-** I asked, I was finishing my drink too, so got off the couch, getting sure to rub my body with his in the process, and got to the desk to fill the glasses. Only this time he brought the bottle with him. –**Do you have a girlfriend, a friend with benefits, a fiancée or something like that?**

He took a sit next to me, put my legs over his and started stroking up and down, until the line of my shorts. **_I was engaged once… _**He muttered, **_and she passed away in a car accident 4 years ago. That is when I promised myself never get involve with anyone, never again. _**He took a long sip from his glass. His black frame glasses slid, so put them in place. And I thought I saw a tear going down on his cheek. **_So, maybe I'm a womanizer, but I never mistreat a woman in my life, I´m a pleaser after all. _** That phrase make my body reacts, the combination of his words and the smooth touch in my leg gave me goose bumps.

**Tell me about your brother- **I asked, -**Is he as hot as you are?**

**_Well… yeah, _**He started laughing, **_for a 7 year old he is pretty good looking. _**He took his phone from his pocket and started looking for what I thought it was a picture. He showed to me, the cutest kid ever was on the screen. It was like looking at Donald a couple of years in the past. Donald smiled at me and put his phone back on his pocket.

**You are right, he is a handsome 7 year old. **I muttered, finishing my drink. I put the glass on the floor next to the couch, I could feel when Donald slide his arms around my waist. **_Don't say it that way, it will make me jealous. _**I could feel his breath on my neck. **_Make me thing that I have competition._**

We continue our chat for another half an hour, and just like he promised, he didn't tried to get smart with me. Donald knew a lot about the life, arts, cars, music, so many things that we would be able to talk like that forever and I will never get tired or bored. From time to time he made some comment about the urgency to get into my pants, but he never got to cross the line. When the bottle was empty I found myself sleepy. Donald closed his eyes and pushed against his body. Maybe a little nap wouldn't be a bad idea. I got closer to him and felt a lump on his pocket, it was his phone. I took it and wrote my number, and then took a picture of us and sent it to my phone. Just to be sure I didn't dream it. I place it again on his pocket and closed my eyes.

In my dreams, I saw lights everywhere. I blonde girl have a pitch-pipe and we were all dressed like fly attenders. I saw my body moving on the stage but from totally different perspective. The song that we were performing was turn the beat around, and another crazy blonde was jumping on the stage. Giant letters in blue, ICCA, on the back. Was all truly confusing.

I woke up with the impression that I have been drinking too much. I found myself resting on his chest. Donald get closer to me and rest his head over mine. At some moment of the night Donald took off his shirt, so now I was all over his sexy and tan chest. _OMG he smells so good_. I started rubbing my fingers against his silky smooth chest.

**_I know you said no sex, _**_Oh God, just kill me! _I felt my cheeks burning again. **_But that feel pretty good, I can get used to that. _**He was awake! And I was touching him! Even though I didn't stop, his skin was delightful and soon or later we will end on this I knew it. I knew I made a promise about no sex with him, but no one said something about making out. I pushed myself up with my feet and got closet to Donald. He smirked at me and gave me a soft look.

**I like you, Big Bad Donald- **I muttered, looking directly to his gorgeous brown eyes. **I had never feel this close to anyone**.

**_I like you, Sugar Pie Stacie- _**he answered in a smooth tone. He get even closer to me, just about to brush his lips with mine. Instead of that he kissed my forehead. **_Now, let's get back to sleep. You're friend Charlotte is going to take you away really soon and I'm having a great time. _**

My phone started ringing, **_talking about the devil…told you. _**He didn't look pissed, but he was sad, I could tell. I got up the couch and walked to the desk again.

**_Stacie we are leaving- _**She shouted on the phone because of the music. –**_Where are you? _**I looked at his eyes and he tried to smirk, but he looked away.

**I-I…- **_I'm stuttering again, what's wrong with me? _

**_Are you stuttering? - _**_Oh no, she notice. __**Oh My God! You like him!**_

**Shut up! I will be there in a minute! - **I yelled at her and hung up the phone.

**_Are you ok, baby? - _**Donald was behind me, putting his shirt back. He took me by surprise when braced my waist again. He started kissing my back and neck, -**_just relax, everything is ok… you can give me your number and… we can hang out. _**I nod a little bit, then turn around to face him. I put my arms around his waist too.

**Donald can I ask you something? - **I muttered. There was something bothering me and I want to resolve it before I left.

**_I'm a senior at Barden… No, I'm not married... and I always thought that the chicken come first. _**I smiled at him. **_Of course, you can ask whatever you want._**

**Why you didn't kiss me? **I asked, he got the chance before the nap, but he didn't.

**_That's easy, sugar pie- _**He smirked. His eyes went down threw my body. He put one hand on my hip and the other one on my neck –**_I'm pretty sure that if I get to kiss you right now I won't be able to keep my promise of no sex… Unless you are having second thoughts. _**I swear I wouldn't stand another hour with that man and my cloth on. He gave me a sweet kiss in the cheek and took me by the hand. **_Well, we better stop making Weather wait, I don't want to piss her off… more._**

**More? - **I repeated with confusion on my voice. –** There is something that I need to know about you two? **I really like Donald, but if he dated Charlie or something similar this won't work.

**_Well… she have this friend, Barb. _**He started, at that moment I stop carrying, all the college friends of Charlotte were a giant pain in my lower back. **_She wanted to hook up with me during a party last year… I said yes, and after that she told all of her friends that we were dating. Sadly for her, I don't date. _**

**Got it. **I felt a known pain in my chest. Is that what I mean for him? **_Wait, Stacie that is not what I meant. _**I released my hand from his, opened the door and started running on the staircase.

I met Charlie at the entrance, I did my best to avoid the tears and got in the car with Jason and two very drunk girls in the back with me.

**_Stace, are you ok? _**Was the only question that she came with, looking at me threw the rearview mirror. I nod a couple of times and then started singing with Sylver and Teah, Ne-Yo – Miss Independent was playing on the radio. **_Ok, listen up drunk bitches, no vomiting in my car. _**That was the longest way home ever.

DONALD P.O.V.

_I'm a D*CK. She was there, opening her heart, trusting me… What the f*ck is wrong with me? I even stayed in this stupid office when she run away from me. Maybe I will never get to see her again, all because I'm a D*CK._

_I don't even have her number for Christ…_ I frost on my shitty feelings just for a moment. There was, on my contacts, Stacie Conrad. _Maybe she took my phone when I was sleeping. _And like a cherry in the top to make me feel worst, there was a picture of us. I was sleeping and she was resting on my chest, with that big smile that drove me crazy all night.

**_Knock, Knock. _**Bumper shouted, the door was already open so he got in. **_Are you ok dude? You look terrible… and missed the best parte EVER! _**He sung the last part. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. Took my phone and texted her, I need her to see me again.

_-Hey Sugar pie, I'm sorry you left that way… I really wanna see you again. We have a connection Stacie and I know you felt it too. Please, text me back. D.—_

_SEND. _I waited for a couple of minutes, Bumper was talking about some crazy chick with an Australian accent that make out with him, but I wasn´t really listening. I put the phone on my forehead and started praying.

**_Dude seriously is was insane! _**He shouted, **_are you listening to me, Donald?_**

**Ring. **Was the only thing he got from my mouth, but I said it too low for him to listen. **Ring… ring.**

**_What?_** He repeated.

**RING! **I shouted, losing my patience. And like a signal from heaven, mi phone started ringing. Text message.

-_Hey D… Starbucks, 6:00 o'clock, this Sunday. _

**Yes! **I shouted, I couldn't contain my joy. Even took Bumper from the cheeks and kiss him on the forehead. **Two days. Two days and I will see her again. **Bumper looked at me with wide eyes.

**_What that fuck dude? What are you talking about? _**He started shouting, **_and why in hell you kissed me?! _**I couldn't care less, I'm back in the game.

**A/N: **HI! it's me again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and this one too. If you don't like it or there's something you will like to read, please let me know and remember that everyboy love some reviews. Kisses XOXO

Ariis Emii


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello, hello. this is the last chapter out of Barden, I hope you'll enjoy it. It's pretty much their first real date after the party and the next chapter it will be at BU. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and I hope to see some reviews this time. Enjoy!

XOXO. Ariis Emii.

/

Cheesecake Brownie.

5: 45 p.m. It was a little embarrassing for me to say that I was there already. I was wearing my favorite dark jeans, a blue fitted-shirt and my trebles red hoodie. I was sit on one of the first tables at the Starbucks on the campus. Just waiting.

Ten minutes later I saw her on the entrance. The little bell that was on the top of the door rang at the moment she got in. Her long dark hair tied on a ponytail. She was wearing a skinny dark blue pants and a white blouse and a big black belt tied to her hip, all in perfect combination with her high heels. I felt my head spinning. She looked around, probably looking for a place to sit until she saw me. Her smile is something that I will remember forever. Damn, she is hot!

**_Hey, D.- _**I heard her mutter, and that was the moment when I realized I was on a date with Stacie Conrad. After 5 years I gave me the opportunity to see a girl 2 times in the same week… And we didn't even get laid!

**Hey, pretty girl. **I stood up and took her from the waist. She smelled so good, like the first time we saw each other. I kissed on the forehead, then took her by the hand and guided her to a chair.

–**_you're early. _**She muttered, **_I would be too, but my mom took me to the grocery store._**

**Wait, what? **The last time I talk to her I was pretty sure her mom was as dead as mine. Well mine may not be dead but it almost the same. **I thought your mom was de- **I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't know how she will react.

**_Was… dead? _**She gave me a confusing look until she figured it out. **_Oh! She is. Sorry, I'm talking about my grandmother. _**She smiled. **_I called her mom since I was 3. Is my dad's mother. _**It was unnatural to me the way she talked about dead, it was so easy for her. **_It's ok, I never really got to meet her, but I know she was a terrific woman, and she was beautiful too… so I don't mind on talking about her. _**In a much unexpected situation, even for me, I moved my hand next to hers and took it. She blushed.

**Will you like something to eat, or just coffee? **_Why in hell I'm this nervous. _I was shaky, that's a fact. **They have the best Cheesecake brownie ever, sugar pie. **

**_That sounds… great. _**She was staring at my lips. How in life I'll focus with those pretty eyes on me.

**Sorry babe, but I'm not on the menu. **She blushed, I gave her a smirk and then winked at her. **But we can figured at later at my place. **She winked at me, and I felt like dying, I never thought, not in my craziest dream, I will be on a situation like this with a terrific awesome girl like her. **Now seriously, what you will like to order?**

**_I want a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. _**She answered with a smile, **_and maybe one of those cheesecake brownie. _**

**Ok lady, I'll be back in a moment. **I went to the counter and asked for our coffee, her mocha cookie Crumble Frappuccino and my Tazo Chai Frappuccino, and two cheesecake brownies. Everything was set in just a couple of minutes. In the meantime, I couldn't take my eyes of her. She winked at me and threw me a flying kiss. The cashier handed me back my change and the order. **Here's your order Sugar Pie, your Frappuccino and a cheesecake brownie, the best proof that brown and white are perfect together. **She blushed, and I loved it.

**_So how was your weekend? _**She asked, giving a sip to her Frappuccino.

**Well on Friday I attempted to a party on the BU Club, **I started and she just laughed. **I met this awesome girl with a super sexy body and she was totally dead for me. **

**_Oh, really? _**She gave me a sexy look. **_She was all over you, I guess._**

**Exactly! **I told her in response.

**_And she knows that you're with me right now? _**She asked frowning.

**Oh, totz! And she is ok with it, she wants no commitment with a player like me so… everything is fine. **_Any person will know that I was just joking around_, that is what I was thinking until I saw her face. I didn't know how much of a risk that phrase can meant to us, but Stacie just looked at me with pursed lips and then gave me a smirk.

**_Ok then… how about a deal? _**I did know the risks of what she would ask. But anything that she get to ask me will be a hundred percent better than losing her. I looked at her without been really sure how to react.

**I'm listening****_, _**I assured her. **Any deal with you is something I will enjoy. **

**_Well, _**she was really nervous. **_Charlie told me a little bit about your reputation in Barden, _**_that bitch took it too long to drawn me. __**And I'm pretty sure that is something you wanna keep. **_So that is what she saw in me. A total douche bag that want to keep his ladies' man reputation. **_But I'm really in to you so… I was thinking that we can hang out at Barden like some kind of friend with… benefits? _**My face should told her a lot because she looked at me with wide eyes. **_I crossed the line, Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry. _**

**Oh! No, no, no! **I tried to comfort her, of course I was shocked, because that was a decision that took me by surprise. I thought she had feelings for me. **I totally understand what you're saying, **I took a sip of my Frappuccino. At that moment a lot of images, which included Stacie been touch for one of the cretins on the BU, came to my mind. _Yikes_. Stacie tried to reach my hand above the table but I moved back. **I think your proposal is great. **I took a sip of my drink, _someone please tell me, why am I doing this? _**We can totally hang out with benefits. You got yourself a deal, sugar pie. **I know that usually playing cool wouldn't take me anywhere, but I was crushed and pissed. Bad combination.

After that horrible time _my_ _Stacie_ came back. The most sexy, intelligent and graceful chick I ever seen in my entire life. We talked, laughed and figured out that we have a lot in common. That was the moment when I knew it, that stupid deal ain't stopping me. She will be my girl.

Around 8 o' clock her friend, Weather, came pick her up.

**Hey weather, **I walked Stacie to the front door. Charlotte stared at me with a pretty much pissed look. **Looking nice today.**

**_Don't you dare to call me like that! _**And there was the old Charlie that everybody love and adore.

**_What's wrong Charlie? _**And there is when Stacie get mad with me too. But is just hilarious. **_Weathers is your last name, isn't it?_**

**That is what I was told. **I couldn't help it and started laughing without control.

**_No, Stacie, they called me weather because is there way to call me loony. _**_Such a chatty bitch_. But I couldn't stop laughing anyways. Stacie looked me with confusion in her eyes, then smirked at me.

**_Well, I didn't really get it. _**She muttered in answer. **_But if that annoys you, I will ask Donald… _**She made a pause that I understood pretty well. **_And he will STOP calling you that, right D?_**

**Of course, sugar pie. **I muttered in answer, kissing her cheek. **I would never dare to make we-, sorry, Charlotte uncomfortable.**

**_Dick. _**She told me in response, before leaving to her car. **_Stacie, let's go! Your dad is waiting for us. _**

**_Don't listen to her. _**My yummy princess told me. **_I know you're gonna be… _**I was really sure she would say, "The best friends" but that shit ain't would happen, **_never mind. I'll see you soon? _**

**Whenever you want to, baby. **I took her by the waist and pull her closer to me… I couldn't help it anymore. I pressed my lips against hers. The flavor of the Frappuccino was still on and her lip gloss taste like strawberry. I could feel her hands on my back, pulling my body against hers. _Yes, I'm in heaven. _Suddenly, a horn sounded.

**_Stacie, come on! We have to leave now. _**_I'm definitely not her fan. _Stacie took a step back and smiled at me.

**You taste pretty good, sugar pie. **I smirked just for her. **How about meeting on Sunday to finish our kiss?**

**_That sounds terrific! _**She muttered, gave me one last kiss and walked away to Charlotte's car. **_Seriously, Stacie? You're gonna need some mouthwash after that. _**_Yeah, Weather and I are definitely not been friends._

I waited for them to leave and then started walking to the Trebles house. It was lonely at the apartment just by us, so Unicycle and I started hanging out on the T. house this week. I think it was because we actually miss each other. I arrived around night and all of them were at the hot tube, except for Bumper who was out trying to get some ideas for these year's gigs.

**_Look who's here? Isn't that Mr. I don't Date? _**He really love teasing me off with all the Stacie stuff. He started this morning and it's clear that he's not over.

**_I think he was, _**Unicycle continued with a big smile. He always told me that my player life someday will bite me in the ass, but I wasn't sure of that until now. **_Now he is Mr. Conrad. _**And Now I was thinking that was a terrible idea told them about her.

**Cut it off, guys. **I didn't really wanna talk about my date or Stacie. Now that we had a deal, the perfection of our relationship was over. Friends with benefits… sure.

**_Mr. Conrad is mad? _**_Bumper never know went to shut up_. **_Sexually frustrated, maybe? Because we are pretty sure that you didn't take off those pants today. _**

**She wants us to be friends. **I replied. I sat next to Bumper on the couch, and tried to read some of the songs that he was planning to perform.

**_Don't be a hypocrite. _**Wes shouted at me, **_Greg and I were next to Starbucks when you kissed her. _**And that is how my cover is over, they all gave me a 'you better tell' look and I had to do it.

**I'm not been and hypocrite. **_Just like taking of a band aid. _**She want us to be friend… with some benefits attached.** Everybody started shouting and throwing water to me, I tried to play cool but I wasn't really happy about it.

After a while, they all started looking like prunes, so we called it for the night. I went to my room and received a text from Stacie, wishing me goodnight.

-_Hey D. I'm already at home, Miss U already. XOXO. Stace-_

Attached to that was the sexiest picture of her, throwing me a kiss in her Victoria Secret's PJs. I had seen enough of her runways shows to recognize those. I smiled to that and replied the message and attached a picture of me at the bed. Shirtless.

-_Hey sexy angel. I wish u were here, I have plenty of space in my bed for both of us. See u soon, sugar pie. D-_

_SEND. _I was checking on the picture again when Uni got into my room without knocking… as usual.

**_So, Stacie… eh? _**I knew that look in his face. I know him since I was fourteen and that look ain't any good.

**What about her? **I tried to play cool again.

**_I know you Donald, _**he replied, **_and if she make you feel like that, go for it. _**And that's the reason why I hate talking to him about my feelings. **_Is not like you were dating a Bella. _**We started laughing about it. He told me good night and I went back to the picture. Stacie Conrad, what a hottie.

Stacie P.O.V.

I just didn't get tired of reading his text again and again. We had an awesome date today… for a person who doesn't date. I stared to his sexy picture and put it like the screensaver of my phone. My heart got crazy just on thinking that in one more week I will see him again.

**_So I was thinking that… _**Charlie decided to sleep over, and I pretty sure that she was talking about a stupid fight that she had with her boyfriend Jason at the Sushi restaurant on campus. But I wasn't really paying any of my attention. **_Are you listening to me, Stace? _**

**Of course, **I lied, **you were thinking that…?**

**_That maybe is not a good thing that you date Donald. _**She started, it was her idea to be friends with benefits on the first instance. Charlie gave me one of that looks that annoy me to the skull. **_Maybe you should get to know more guys at BU._**

**Why? **Now I was pissed. **What make you thing that I want to meet any other guy? Did you gave him a chance? I don't think so. **

**_Ok Stacie, _**She started, **_I know that you like him, but you don't have to be a bitch about it. _**I simply stopped to listen at her, it was enough. Soon or later I will find the way to make him my man and she will have to take it. It was an uncomfortable silence in the room and Charlie was the first on breaking it. **_Look Stacie, I'm sorry, but I've been at Barden for the last two years and I never heard about Donald dating anybody… and know he want to date you? I'm sorry, I'm just worry about what happen with Stan last yea-_**

**Don't say his name. **It was the only thing I told her in replied. I was maybe taking to many risks with Donald… but at list he tried and make me felt special for once in a while. I didn't thought that he is the one for the rest of my live but… he was the one that I wanted my phone started to buzz. It was a message from Donald.

- _r u awake? D._ -

It took me completely by surprise, but I replied him right away.

- _Yes, I am. Insomnia? -_

_SEND. _I wait for a couple more minutes and he texted me back.

- _Waiting for an angel to visit me, do you know any? -_

He was such a sweetheart. I took a couple of minutes to thing exactly what to said, until I got another one.

- _Still there, sexy angel? -_

I replied him right away.

- _Yes, I'm here. Let's imagine that we r on the same bed. Just like in the party. -_

_SEND. _I felt frustrated for the first time. I wanted to be with him, and I'll be in one more week. My phone buzzed.

- _Sounds good for me. I had a great time feeling ur fingers rubbing my abs_. -

I felt my face on fire. He wasn't even there and he made me blush. I had to match this game.

- _Well… imagine what else I can make u feel. Good night D. - _

_SEND. _I didn't really wanted to end the chatting, but it was necessary. That will be a busy week and I needed to get some rest. One final buzz on my phone.

- _I just can't wait 4 this week to end. U got yourself a deal. Good night, Sugar Pie._-

And the game was on.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Hey! I'm back, I wasn't really sure about keep writing this fic but after 500 views I decided to finished. This is actually the first chapter at BU so I included some parts of the movie. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks to **_Louisse_**for the review I hope you love this one too, is a little short, but I'm working on the next one and I will try to make it better. enjoy!

THE ARRIVAL

STACIE P.O.V.

_Late, late, late!_ I was running on the kitchen, fully dress already. I was supposed to be up at 7 to leave with Charlie to BU, but that was 3 hours ago. Dating Donald last night left me with a really cruel hangover. We went to the club and played strip-tease poker at the office. The rules were pretty simple, if you wanted to keep your cloth on, you took a tequila shot. Sadly for me, Donald was Barden's Poker Champion, and I ended in my underwear drinking a bottle and a half. The tough part was explaining to Charlie that nothing happen between us, because I was half naked, clearly drunk and in her mind Donald was a psychotic rapist Ripper who drank the blood of beautiful half virgins like me. Before that I do tried to get inside his pants, but he told me that I was too drunk to remember any of that in the morning, and that wasn't his style.

Now I'm in a rush with burnt toasts and half of my fingernails undone. God! I miss Donald.

**_Today is the big day, missy. _**My Grandma shouted from the living room, **_just try not to break your leg before leaving ok? _**_I don't get it, why is so funny for her? I'm freaking out right now! _My last thought before eating my breakfast. I was already done with my hair when I received the first text from Donald.

-_Hey, Barden Girl. How is the hangover?_ -

I could imaging him with the smirk on his face, laughing about the fact that I was wasted.

- _Don't tease me, Donald. I have a terrible headache and I'm late_-

_SEND. _I gave me a final look on the mirror. I wore a short white denim pants, and a tight-fitting blue sweater with long sleeves. _Buzz, buzz._

_-I'm sorry darling, I put some aspirins in your purse, last night-_

_My purse? _I ran to my bedroom and jumped in the bed. My pursed was somewhere under it. I started throwing some of the cloth I was wearing last night and I found my Michael Kors black purse. I started looking inside of it, until I found a big new box of aspirins. _Buzz, buzz._

_-still there? Still love me? -_

I had a big smile on my mouth. I texted him back right away.

-_Of course I do._ _You're an angel, babe -_

_SEND. _This last couple of days our relationship had been increasing about the way we talk to each other. Donald was a marshmallow and I melted every time that he texted me something. _Buzz, buzz_

_-told ya'. Where r u, sugar pie? u're still coming for my gig?-_

I went into the cab after saying bye to my folks, with just my purse and a hand bag with the outfit I was using last night. The rest of my cloth was on Charlie's car, so I supposed it was waiting for me in the trunk. I was 25 minutes away from the BU. _#FML. _

_- Sorry babe, and 25 min away… I'll make it up—_

_SEND. _I really wanted to see Donald perform. He told me a lot about the Treblemakers and I could tell that it was really important for him. He tried to introduce me this week but there was a lot happening on that house and a couple of rehearsals that kept me away from Donald for hours. _Buzz, buzz_

_-I'll wait for that. Call me when you arrive. -_

I listed mentally the thing that I have to do before I met Donald. That included picking up my bags, talk to Charlie about my new dorm and retouch my make-up, which was a disaster.

-_I call you from my dorm. Miss you. -_

_SEND. _When the cab arrived I got off and a known blonde girl approached to me.

**_Hi, there! Welcome to… _**I looked at her a little confuse and with a smirk. **_Oh, is just you. _**She handed me a whistle and a brochure. **_Here is your Campus map and your official BU rape whistle, _**Charlie faked a smile, **_and remember, don't blow it unless is actually happening. _**I laughed without control, I couldn't believe that she was forced to repeat that thing! I put the whistle between my breasts, just in case. **_I already left your bags at your dorm, you have to ask Donna, the dorm head, for the key and your roommate, Ashley, is already there. _**That was too much to digest. I nodded a couple of times and then just walked away and Charlotte was already approaching to someone else.

I started walking across the campus, to the Baker Hall dorm. I passed through some black big iron gates and saw a lot of really weird people. To my left there was some kind of fraternity douche bags with numbers on little card, scoring girls. One of them whistled at me and then winked before he said "call me". I kept walking I saw a random girl with one of the Welcome committee guys, that were all dress in a canary yellow t-shirt; they were walking with a big box full of stuffed animals. I stared at the girl and suddenly a girl with ginger hair crashed into me.

**_Oh God! I'm really sorry. _**She shouted, I almost fell but I was ok, **_I'm on a rush and I didn't saw you. _**She was picking up her fliers and I kneeled to help her. She was using a pretty blue dress with little squares and on the fliers I could read 'BARDEN BELLAS' **_Oh, thanks! Really you didn't have to. _**

**It's ok, **I muttered, giving it no importance, **It was my fault too. I wasn't looking either. **I handed her all the fliers and stared at one of them. **_Will you like to audition? _**I heard her said. The flier was about a bunch of girls singing a-capella.

**I don't really sing…**I replied, I wasn't really sure, I have a nice voice but all this a-cappella stuff was something I will need to discuss with Donald. Chloe handed me one of the fliers just in case. **_If you change your mind there's audition's day and my number. _**I just nodded and smile at her, it will be nice but Donald was first.

I walked a little more and then turned to the left, right threw a pair of iron doors. I got into the dorm and met Donna and another girl, Jessica. The dorm head was the sweetest woman I ever seen. She explained to us everything we needed to know about the dorms, the showers, and boys who were allowed on the dorms but we have to try not to annoy our roommates or she won't be easy on us. She also explained to me how to get to the room 104 that was the one I'll share with Ashley Campbell.

I got into the room and knocked the door a couple of times. Just like Charlie told me, Ashley was already there, with a boy in a red hoodie, just like Donald's. They stared at me just for a moment and then the boy broke the silence. **_Well, I should keep going… you girls must have a lot to chat. _**The boy walked out the room but I'm pretty sure I heard him said 'bye Stace'.

**Hi, **I said to my new roommate. She was ok, dark hair, nice smile white skin, maybe a little to shy. **I'm Stacie, are you Ashley? **She gave me a nice smile before she nodded. **Nice to meet you. **

**_The same for me. _**Ashley was pretty cool, she had discuss with Charlie already why I like the left side of the room, and we chat a lot about each other to get to know us. Ashley's folks were and hour ago and she want a major in literature. The boy who just left the room was… not her boyfriend, just a friend from town who helped her with all the blending in procedures, but I do noticed that they were totally in for each other. I can tell.

DONALD P.O.V.

I was trying to reach Stacie since I get her last text. I knew she was already here, Wes told me that she is Ashley's new roommate. Why she didn't text me back? Was she ok? I looked like an anxious squirrel, jumping from one side to the other during the gig. We were singing 'Let it Whip' from the Dazz Band. We were almost at the end when a couple of guys stood closer and heard us sing, Uni was playing with his Unicycle again, and he carried that thing whenever we go. The only reason why he didn't used at the stage is because Bumper thread him, saying that he will roll the treble bus over it if he get to used it on stage. Suddenly we hit to the final line _Let it whip! _And a stray football hit him on the face, knocking him to the ground. I putted my 'I told you so' face I continued texting to Stacie.

Suddenly Bumper stood next to Wes, and I smelled problems. I stood next to them and heard part of the conversation. **_When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar _**Things seems to be pretty calm but knowing Bumper as much as I knew him… **_and it was, like, totally off-key, I wanted to choke you!_**

**Bumper **I tried to interfere but he was already on. **_I wanted to choke you out! _**I put a hand on his right shoulder **Bumper, calm down man, the song was great. Wes got in last year, there's some things we need to fix but it was cool. **And like a helping hand from heaven one of the two guys that were staring at us came closer to say hi. One of them look pretty cool but the other was the one who talk.

**_Hi, _**he repeated, **_Benjamin Applebaum. _**He tried to reach Bumper's hands but Bumper moved away. **_I saw you guys perform at the "Mall of America" like three years ago, totally changed my life, I haven't stopped thinking about you since. _**And that was it. He dug his own grave just with that phrase I heard Bumper said thank you but I knew that he was thinking exactly what I was thinking, but I was the polite one.

Uni got on the unicycle again, I heard a guy asking for the football and he threw it… like a little girl. I looked back and he was on the floor again. And Benji's self-destruction wasn't over already. **_Bumper, huge fan… your arrangement of Lovin' Spoonful's "Do you Believe in Magic" inspired me to become a certified illusionist. _**He made a dome trick with a red scarf that got stuck on his fake thumb. I heard the other guy said Wow! But he noticed that the situation was as weird as I thought it was, **_The Smell of your "weird" is actually affecting my vocal cords. So I'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle. _**And there was just Bumper being a douche. The guy seems disappointed. I wanted to interfere but I knew that nothing that came out of my mouth will fix that… but he kept trying. **_So why don't we exchange e-mails, then totally hang out right now, together? _**Bumper started shocking his head so hard that his lips started making a weird sound, **_No, Hard pass. Hard pass. _**Poor guy. The other one took him by the shoulders and took him out of here. Bumper placed a hand on the right sound of his mouth and shouted 'What a nerd alert!' and the rest of the trebles started laughing. Bumper asked us to match pitch and that was my opportunity to sneak out.

STACIE P.O.V.

I was so focused on Ashley that I totally forgot about calling Donald. I happen to remembered when he stood on the door and knocked.

**_Hello, hello… _**He didn't look mad, just a little concern. I saw at the watch on the top of the door, I was supposed to call him almost an hour ago. I stood up from Ashley's bed and hugged him, I missed him so much. He put his arms around me and I felt like in heaven. **Baby, you're here! But how…**

**_Donna is a friend of mine. _**He muttered next to my ear. **_Sugar, I was worry, you were supposed to call me when you arrive. I sent you a bunch of texts._**

**I know, I know **I nodded, I was just glad because I was with him but it was unfair from me. **_I'm sorry, that was probably my fault. _**I heard Ashley said. She said hi to Donald and he smiled at her. Then he turned into me and gave me a light kiss on the mouth. Ashley stared at us and blushed. That was the moment when I remembered that I needed to introduce him.

**I'm sorry Ash… this is my… **_My? My what? __**I'm her Donald, **_He finished for me, and smirked at me. He took my hand and pull me closer to him. He put his hand around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, my back close to his chest. **_We look nice together right?_** Ashley nodded and started laughing.

**How was your gig, babe? **I asked trying to get a little less uncomfortable. I pulled his hand and we sat at my bed, I was over his lap. Ashley look at us like we were some kind of American's sweethearts and that make me blush a little bit.

**_It was ok, _**His eyes where focused on my lips and her arms were all the way around my waist. **_Bumper tried to choke one of the guys, a couple of nerds, no big deal… _**He gave me another light kiss and change the subject. **_Babe, I want you to meet the guys. _**I heard him said, **_We have been busy this week but we have a couple of hours this afternoon_** I wasn't prepared to meet anybody, specially his friends. My make-up was a disaster.

**Li-like now? **_I'm stuttering again! _

**_Yes, they are waiting for us. _**_I hate my life. _He looked at Ashley, and ask her to come. She nodded and I saw the opportunity, I ask for a moment to fix our make-up. I pulled her by the hand and get her into the bathroom. **_Ok, I will be here… outside… alone. _**

**_He is not your boyfriend, right? _**Asley asked me after I close the door behind us. I shook a little and stared for a moment in front of the mirror, evaluating my make-up. **_But he want to… and you want him to. I can tell. _**I smiled at her and put her some blush on the cheeks. I told her a little bit about Donald, but not too much, I didn't know if he was out there trying to hear our conversation. After a few minutes we were ready to leave. I opened the door and three more guys in their red hoodies were in our room. It's show time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! :D thanks for the reviews I'm really excited about the story. i will try to update soon =) kisses. Ariis.**

A CAPELLA

DONALD P.O.V.

The guys gathered around at Stacie's room. After a while the girls got out of the bathroom and I could saw it in her. The glow… my little snow fairy. I saw Wes, Uni and Greg smiled at them and the presentations were quick and clean. Wes suggested to go to a new Chinese place that was around the corner to have some dinner together. So, there we are, on our way to get some food. Wes took Ashley by his side and started talking a little separated from the group. Greg and Uni started talking about the gig, and as usual Uni was riding that stupid unicycle again. Suddenly, Stacie pulled my arm and I went back a few steps.

**_I missed you. _**She muttered at me and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. **I missed you too, doll. **I could saw the glow on her face when she blushed. I knew from the moment that I saw her that she wasn't exactly that kind of sweet chicks that read about unicorns and smells the flowers on the ground. She seems to be a challenge and even when she hide a lot on her smiles, I could felt it, she was tough.

**_So… Wes got terrible anxious when Ashley appeared_**. I knew that it wouldn't take a lot for her to started trying to pull out some information, **_any idea why was that?_**

**Well… **I muttered, it wasn't terrible from me gave them a little help. **They happens to be neighbors back in their town and Wes have a crush on her since he was a little boy. **

**_So they knew each other, _**she muttered again, and put an arm around my hip to get closer to me.

**Yeah… When he got into the Trebles last year he never shut up when we started talking about girls. **I explained to her, He was buddy with me from the very beginning so I knew a lot about those two, **He was all the way talking about the one that he missed the most. **

**_But… She seems to be in to him, _**she started wandering, **_why aren't they a couple?_**

**He never got the balls to talk to her because her dad is in the Army. **I shouted the last part, but I knew they wouldn't hear us. Then I smirked at Stacie and gave her a little kiss on the forehead,** but now, life is smiling at him, when she took the decision of studying laws here at BU. So, he have to go for it.**

We got quickly to the place and gathered around into a table. It was pretty obvious who was dating who there so we decided to be on a round table of six chairs to be fair with Uni and Greg. Quickly, one of the waiters took our order and for the first time since we left Stacie's dorm, we actually started acting like a group.

**_So Stacie, _**I heard Greg said, with that smirked on his face, **_Uni and I were wondering, _**I knew the things were terribly wrong when I looked at Uni and he was paled as one of those Twilight dudes, but it was too late to shut Greg. **_Are those real? _**He asked, pointing to her chest. I tried to kick him under the table, but I heard Wes said ouch! _A round table was a bad idea. _But it was the answer what I will never thought to hear.

**_You can ask Donald, _**she replied with a smile, **_He had a pretty good look of them. _**They looked at me with a confident smirked on their faces, waiting for me to answer but Stacie continued speaking, My expression quickly change from mad to embarrassed in a second. **_But I have a question first… _**

**_Whenever you want, sugar. _**I heard him said, and I was mad again. What was he playing with her?

**_Is that you're natural color… _**She asked pointing to his hair, **_or you dye your hair just because Uni preferred blondes? _**Uni started laughing so hard that he spitted his water all over the place, he didn't really mind to get into their comments, and Greg expression was priceless. Wes, Ashley and I joined the laugh just a second later.

**_Oh this means war, missy. _**Greg mumbled after a while, **_you got yourself a great opponent. _**

**_I think we're gonna be great friends too. _**Stacie replied. Just before the waiter arrive, I smirked at her and then I looked to the guys, **and just for the record, **I added, **they are real. **

When the food arrived, we started talking about the music and the guys got crazy. **_So, Wes… _**I heard Ashley ask, **_did you really sing? Or were you saying that just to impress me? _**Wes made a smirk that every boy in that table knew, _someone is about to get in treble… _was my last tough and suddenly Uni started beat boxing the known rhythm of the Ben E. King song, "Stand by Me". In a normal situation Wes happened to be really shy, but that was a challenge. I joined my partners on the beat boxing and Wes started singing.

_WHEN THE NIGHT HAS COME  
AND THE LAND IS DARK…  
AND THE MOON IS THE ONLY LIGHT WE'LL SEE…_

Wes took Ashley's hand while he was singing, and, as in any other moment the Trebles get to perform, people started gathering around our table.

_NO I WON'T BE AFRAID, OH I WON'T BE AFRAID  
JUST AS LONG AS YOU STAND, STAND BY ME_

At that moment we had half of the restaurant around us already, clapping their hands and helping with their voices.

_SO DARLIN', DARLIN' STAND BY ME  
OH STAND BY ME, OH STAND… STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME._

We finished the song and everybody gave us a round of applause. Ashley was hugging Wes with a smile of satisfaction on the face and Stacie blew me a little kiss as she clapped. When everybody got in their sit again, Wes looked at Ashley and then he leaned to her and whispered something on her ear. Ashley started laughing and nodded. **_Well show us, _**Wes asked her after a moment, she looked at us and then whispered something to Stacie. Stacie nodded for a moment and then looked at me and freeze.

**What's wrong, sugar? **I asked her, all this whispering was making me nervous. She looked at Ashley before answering. **_She wants me to sing, _**she explained. So that was all about, I remembered Wes telling me something about Ashley being good at beat boxing, but I wasn't sure until now. **You can do it, **I encouraged her, **you can sing whatever you want, and she will follow you. **Stacie looked at me like a little puppy and then started singing…

_I'M HOLDING ON YOUR ROPE  
GOT ME TEN FEET OF THE GROUND_

One Republic ft. Timbaland "Apologize" Ashley didn't wait and started with the beat of the song, that chick was damn good.

_I'M HEARING WHAT YOU SAY  
BUT I JUST CAN'T MAKE A SOUND  
YOU TELL ME THAT YOU NEED ME  
THEN YOU _GO AND CUT ME DOWN  
BUT WAIT…

It took me a little bit to notice, but the boys were doing the backup of the rhythm, I was too lost on Stacie's voice, that girl can sing like the angels.

_YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE SORRY  
DIDN´T THINK I'D TURN AROUND  
AND SAY…_

NOW IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE, IT'S TOO LATE  
I SAID IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE, IT'S TOO LATE

I SAID IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE YEAAAAHHHH  
I SAID IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE YEAAAAHHHH

She changed the first chorus for the last one and then she finished the song.

_I'M HOLDING ON YOUR ROPE  
GOT ME TEN FEET OFF THE GROUND…_

At the end of the song the guys stared at Stacie who looked a little down, **_yeah! _**Greg shouted, **_you two really know how to make a good show! _**Stacie faked a smile and took me by the hand under the table. **_Yeah, you two can audition. _**Uni shouted too, and a red sing of alert popped in my head.

**_Audition? _**Stacie asked, Greg and Uni nodded and then looked at me, waiting for me to explain all about a cappella… as usual.

**To join an a cappella group, **I muttered, now the attention of all was in me… I wasn't able neither to eat in peace. **There are four groups here on Campus… the Treblemakers, we are pretty much the best of it, from head to toes on voice and choreography, **I didn't really have to explain all that, they already had seen a lot. **We are also the current champions on the ICCA's from last year, that's just us… but- **

**_NO GIRLS ALLOWED! _**Greg shouted before I finished the line. I didn't even know why the girls like him, he was kind of a dick.

**Thank you… **I muttered with sarcasm and he smirked at me, **like I was saying, the second group are the BU Harmonics, that's a lot of weird chicks trying to be Madonna, with a bunch of guys of questionable sexuality. **Stacie and Ashley made weird faces almost at the same time and then shook. **And the High notes, who are always higher than the Empire State. **

**_What about the last one? _**Ashley asked, maybe hoping to have a chance to get into a good group, but the last one was lame and pathetic.

**What about it? **I tried to act cool, but I was really sure that it wasn't the end of all.

**_You just told us that there were four groups on campus, _**this time Stacie was the one talking, she looked real interest and that made that another alert popped in my head. **_The Barden Bellas is the last one, right?_**

**How did you know their name? **Red alert! Red alert!

**_Well, I ran into a ginger headed this morning, at my dorm… _**_Chloe… __**and she asked me to audition. **_

**You can't, **I shouted to her, she looked at me with puppy eyes again, but I was doing this for us. If she get into the Bellas, we will never be able to be together… no with Aubrey on the line. **Neither of you… let's ask for the check. **I saw Stacie's face, at that moment I realized that she wouldn't forget me for yelling her like that.

At the end of our meals between jokes and at the end Greg paid for the dinner, to welcome the girls to our little family, and to convince us that we own him a favor. We were heading to the girls room when I tried to break the silence with Stacie again.

**I'm sorry, sugar pie, **I took her by the hand and pulled her a little closer to me, **I didn't meant to yelled at you… is just that-**

**_It's ok, I understand, _**she muttered in answer, but something just doesn't feel right, **_a cappella is important for you… so I'll be your bigger fan this year. _**

**Will you go to all my competitions? **I asked with a smirked.

**_Oh, you can count on that, _**she muttered before kissing me.

STACIE P.O.V.

We arrived to our room and Ashley wasn't there yet, got split because they wanted to go for an ice cream, and we decided to pass. Donald close the door behind us and took me by the waist. Had been so long since the first time we were alone. I turned around to face him and he pulled me closer to him.

**_So… _**his eyes and his voice were full of lust, **_what you wanna do, sugar pie? _**I could feel his hand rubbing my back. '**_Cauz I think that ice cream will take a lot of time. _**

**How can you be so sure? **I smirked at him and pull his jacket off.

**_Because the only place where you're gonna find ice cream this late, is at the T. house. _**He didn't have the chance to finish the phrase, and I was already all over him.

We felt into the bed and he started moving his magical hands from one place to another and I took off his shirt. I started to run my fingers all over his chest while we were kissing and he took off my shirt too. I could feel his lips all over my neck and a moan scape from mines, God he was good. Just a minute later my bra was next to our shirts on the floor in the other side of the room, and like the people said the rest was history.

I looked at my table watch it was five o' clock in the morning and a heard someone knocking on the door. Donald was asleep next me and we were sharing my only sheet so I would need to get some Pj's really quick. I could felt his arm around my waist, so I was trap.

**Donald, **I muttered next to his ear and started kissing his neck. **Babe, there's someone in the door.**

**_I don't care, _**he muttered back and pressed me harder against him, **_you're mine, tell them to wait. _**

**Baby, I really need to get to the door, **I insisted before I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back with pleasure and then opened his eyes and gave me a mischievous look. **_You have two minutes…_**

I got off the bed and ran into my cabinet to get some soft pants and an old t-shirt. I dressed up and ran into the door, maybe Ashley forgot her key, I opened and my heart stopped beating.

**_Hi, gummy bear. _**I pushed the door against him, but he was too strong for me, **_that's not a good way to receive your boyfriend isn't it? _**I tried to run back to the bed to reach Donald but he took me by the hair and pulled me down. **_You thought you'll get rid of me, don't you bitch?_**

**_Stacie! Stacie! Wake up! _**I opened my eyes and Donald was staring at me. The lights were down and the T.V. was on. We both were fully dressed with the same clothed we used to go to the Chinese restaurant, I was all cover on sweat and with tears on my eyes, It was a dream… a nightmare. Donald got up from the bed and turn off the T.V. He poured some water in a glass from my nightstand and handed over to me. **_You scare the hell out of me… what was all that?_**

**I-I'm not… **my tears started coming out again, after all this months that day was still on my mind, **I need you to go. **

**_You're kidding, right? _**He muttered at me as a response, and then took me into his arms. **_I won't leave you after what I saw. _**

**It was just a nightmare, **I wasn't sure if I was saying that for me or for him, **I'm ok now. **

**_You want to talk about it? _**And that was the question I was trying to avoid. I told Donald everything about me, except for this one thing that almost destroy me once. I shook in answer, but I knew that at the end he will get the words come out of me. **_You know that you can tell me everything, right? _**I nodded, **_Baby, I'm worry about you… I've never heard someone scream like this. _**I got up the bed and took a deep breath before started speaking.

**I told you that last year… was a bad year for my and guys. **I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he remembered. **I was a senior and my ex-boyfriend, Stan, was in college already… **I took another deep breath and tried to avoid the pain on my chest, **over Spring break, we were supposed to meet in a party and he got there early and got drunk. When I arrived, I started looking for him everywhere, **I could felt Donald behind me, He was waiting for me to collapse at any second, **and then I saw one of his friends and ask for him, Dave, but he was drunk too and started flirting with me, and then Stan saw us and… **Donald got closer to took me into his arms again.

**_Is ok princess, _**he whispered on my ear, **_you don't have to continue if you don't want to. _**But it was too late for that, I started sobbing on his chest, but I knew I will never be the same until I came clean with Donald.

**He pulled me by the arm and took me upstairs, **at that moment I was already whispering and it was hard for him to understand me because of the sobbing so I tried to talk slowly, **we were struggling but no one heard us because of the music. Then, he pulled my hair and started yelling at me, "You think you can play me, don't you bitch?" **Donald was quiet, but his body was pretty tense, **he pushed me against a coffee table and beat me. I tried to escape and fell down for the stairs. I broke my left arm in three pieces and got this scar. **I lifted my shirt up and showed him a big scar on my left side.

**_The scar that I'm more concerned about, _**he muttered with a lovely voice**_, is the one that nobody can see... I can take care of that, if you let me. _**I nodded a couple of times and gave him a little smile. **_Now come, let's get back to sleep. _**I started looking for my pajamas and he took his shirt and pants off, leaving just a pair of boxers, sexiest as hell. I took my cloth off and got into an old t-shirt only. He tapped the bed a couple of times and winked at me, so I got into the bed next to him. He put an arm around my waist and my head was resting on his chest. **_I'll protect you, _**he whispered**, ****_I promise._** With that words, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, no more nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so so sorry I took this long but I started working in a hotel and I'm really short on time. I'll do my best to take less time between chapters, enjoy!**

**-Love E.**

FIRST MONTH'S DATE.

DONALD P.O.V.

I woke up and stretched my arm to the other side of the bed, she was already up. I stretched a little more to get my glasses from the nightstand, looked at the hour, 7 o' clock in the morning, so I knew exactly where she was. I got up from the bed and walked directly to the kitchen with just my long pajama pants.

**_So you have to add the chips when you're making the mix, _**I heard Uni said, **_and get it all well distributed. _**I stood at the door and watched her mixing the ingredients for the pancakes. Stacie was crazy about the kitchen since she started sleeping over at the Trebles house a week ago. Every time she stayed at my room, she woke up earlier to help Unicycle with the breakfast. They were listening to some music and Stacie was wearing my long sleeve pajama shirt and boxers that she might took from my cabinet. Something very close to jealousy started going up threw my spine.

**Hi gorgeous, **I muttered, getting into the kitchen and putting my hands at both sides of her waist. **What are you two up to? **

**_We are making breakfast for the trebles, babe, _**she answered with a smile. **_You're gonna love it. I'm making your favorite. _**She moved directly to the fridge to get some eggs for the mix, and I got closer to Uni.

**_She's making your favorite, babe, and she's damn good. _**He smirked at me and started laughing, lowering his voice, **_but with those legs… I swear she can cook rocks, and I will be cool with it. _**

**Uni, you're like a lil' brother to me, **I muttered in response, **but if you dare to talk about Stacie's legs again… you're gonna have to learn how to cook without hands, because I will cut them off… are we clear?**

**_Crystal. _**Was his only response, staring at the bacon on the stove. Stacie came back with the mix ready and handed the bowl to Uni, _damn she's hot_. **_So I better keep goin' _**Stacie muttered with a smile. **_The guys are about to wake up and I have classes in half an hour, so I have to get to my dorm._**

**_Is she actually considering to stay for breakfast some day? _**Uni mumbled. Stacie used to help him until the rest of the guys were awake, she didn't like all the attention on the house since Greg told her about my one night stand policy… _he can be a hunter, but I won't be your buddies joke. _She told me the first time I asked her, and the worst part was that…

**_So, Mr. Conrad… _**Greg got into the kitchen after Stacie left, **_are your balls turning blue already? _**The worst part was that Stacie and I… we haven't do anything yet.

**You can come and check, **I muttered taking one of the pancakes that Uni pulled out from the pan, and putting it into a plate.

**_Seriously man, how long have you been without sex? A month now? A month and a half? _**Bumper said getting into the kitchen too. **_I don't know Stacie, but she most have beer-flavored nipples to wait for her that long. _**

**Hey! Watch your mouth, asshole! **I yelled at him. Suddenly, all the people on the kitchen just froze. That was the first time that I actually insulted Bumper. **Enjoy your breakfast, the beer-flavored nipples girl woke up earlier to make this for you all. ** I took another pancake and a glass with orange juice and headed to my room. Stacie was already fully dressed and ready to leave.

**_I'm leaving, D. _**She muttered with a smile and kissed me in the cheek. **_You want to hang out later? _**She was acting cool, but I knew that look in her eyes. First of all, she heard the guys talking about her, and second, we have been dating for a month now, today… and she thought that I didn't remember it, but I was prepared. **_I can come after classes if you'll like me to. _**

**Actually, I think we have to rehearsal today, **I didn't wanted to lie, but it was necessary… I knew that she wanted me, but I have to prove her that she wouldn't be one more on my bed, and that included do all the cheesy stuff that four big minds could ever thought about. **So let me call you back, ok? **She gave me that look that I wanted to avoid, but she nodded. **Still love me, sugar pie?**

**_Always, D. _**She smiled back and left. **_I will wait for your call. _**I heard her shout.

STACIE P.O.V.

I ended up my classes of the day and walked back to my dorm. I couldn't believe Donald didn't remembered about our first date been a month ago now. But at the end that was actually my fault, I was the one who suggested to be friends with benefits after all. I rounded the corner to my hallway and saw Donald stand outside my door, He had a big smile on his face and a red scarf on his hand.

**I thought I was waiting for a call… **I muttered with a smile, just for him. He lifted a finger in front of me and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I looked at the number and started laughing.

**_C'mon baby, _**he smirked at me, **_pick up the phone, it can be important._**

**Hi baby, **I answered at the moment.

**_Hi sweetheart, what are you up to? _**I couldn't help to feel, both embarrassed and amused, with his cleverness.

**I'm hanging out with a friend… **I muttered and smirked at him, **what about you?**

**_I was about to invite you to a picnic, _**he smirked at me and raised the basket that was next to him. **_But if you're busy, I might take another girl out. _**

**Oh, really? **Was he serious? How could he said something like that to me? I looked frowning and he dared to wink at me.

**_Yeah, and I'm looking to a hottest chick ever right now_**, he was messing with me again, **_so, I'm gonna ask her out, and we can hang out at another moment, ok?_** I hung up the phone and got closer to him. **_That was very rude you know? _**He took me by the waist and pulled me.

**And these is going very slow you know? **I kissed him in the cheek and took the basket with me, and then I tried to open the door, but Donald stopped me.

**_I thought you like it slow, _**he smirked in response. That was right, the first time I asked him to take it slow, a lot of things had change between us since that day. **_So… are we having that picnic or what? _**I nodded for a moment and he put the scarf over my eyes. **_Well, in that case… _**He whispered the last part, close to my ear **_...no peeking. _**I could heard the sound of the keys opening the door, and I was entirely sure that those weren't my keys. He took me by the waist and got me inside the room and then he closed the door behind us. **_Ok, you can watch now. _**I pulled off the scarf and opened my eyes in surprise.

**Oh. My. God… **the curtains were drawn, and magical light came through the window. There were roses everywhere, except over the red blanket where we were supposed to have our picnic. He took me by the hand and guided me to the blanket. **Donald this is… **

**_Not enough… _**He finished my phrase, **_'cauz you deserve a lot more, but for our first month is not that bad. _**

**I love it. **I muttered just for him, he kissed me in the forehead in response. We sat at the blanket and Donald took out the food. Everything was amazing, I was sure that Uni had a lot to do with this. My plate had Raspberry and scallop salad, my favorite; and his had Steak with mushroom tequila sauce. I knew it because that was one of the plates that Uni was trying to make for one of his classes. **I thought you wouldn't remember. **That was a bad thing to say, facing the fact of what he prepared to us, but I felt really down during the day and I need it to take it out of my chest.

**_I know… that was the plan. _**He smirked at me with a confident look that I happened to hate. **_But I wouldn't forget about you… ever. _**He kissed me in the cheek and pointed to the blanket. **_Let's dig in. _**I took a fork and gave it the first taste. Uni really stood out with our plates.

We started talking about a bunch of nonsense as usual and the crucial moment arrived. He served the desert and the real deal started. **_You do believe me when I said that I want you for real… right?_** The only thing he asked, and it meld my world. I was waiting for him to come clean since the day we met, but I wasn't that sure that I could trusted him. I nodded, but my expression didn't match my answer, so he continued. **_That's what I thought… _**He got off the blanket and walked directly to the door, I was thinking that he would leave, until he talked again. **_That's the reason why… I prepared a song to show you how much do you mean to me. _**He opened the door and the Trebles got in. Wes, Greg and Unicycle, using their hoodies and jeans, smiling with the silliest look on his face. I posed my eyes in Donald as he started singing.

I REMEMBER WHAT YOU WORE ON THE FIRST DAY  
YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE AND I THOUGHT  
HEY, YOU KNOW THIS COULD BE SOMETHING.

The guys got ready and started singing the music a cappella, the sweetest thing.

'CAUSE MAYBE IT'S TRUE  
THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
WELL MAYBE TWO… IS BETTER THAN ONE

THERE'S SO MUCH TIME, TO FIGURE OUT THE REST OF MY LIFE  
AND YOU'VE ALREADY GOT ME COMING UNDONE  
AND I'M THINKING TWO… IS BETTER THAT ONE.

Wes looked at me giving me a sign. That was a duet after all, I cleared my throat and started singing too.

'CAUSE WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES AND DRIFT AWAY  
I THINK OF YOU AND EVERYTHING'S OKAY  
AND FINALLY NOW WE'RE LEAVING.

Donald got closer to me and took me by the hand making me blush.

'CAUSE MAYBE IT'S TRUE  
THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
WELL MAYBE TWO… IS BETTER THAN ONE

THERE'S SO MUCH TIME, TO FIGURE OUT THE REST OF MY LIFE  
AND YOU'VE ALREADY GOT ME COMING UNDONE  
AND I'M THINKING TWO… IS BETTER THAT ONE.

The song got to the end, at list for us, and Donald kissed me on the lips… a really long kiss. All that until Greg cleared his throat and gave us a fake smile. **_Donald, _**he muttered, **_about Charlotte's number? _**Uni glared at him and started pushing him into the hall. **_What?! He make us sang the girlish shit ever and you are the only one who didn't ask for something! _**And they disappeared as they came. We could hear the whining of Greg even with the door closed, but neither of us make any comments about it. Of course they asked for something, and I supposed that Charlotte Weber's number was Greg price but, **what was Wes price? **I asked Donald and he smirked.

**_I promised that I'll help him with your friend Ashley if he helped me with this. _**So, that was all. **_But, let's talk about you and me. _**

Donald started kissing me in t4he neck and guided me to the bed. We felt in and he took his shirt off and returned to my neck real quick. He unbuttoned my shirt and pushed his waist against mine, making me feel how much he wanted me. I could felt the exact moment he took away my bra and put his mouth around my nipple and started sucking it. I moaned involuntarily and he put both hands on my waist, rubbing it against his. I moaned harder, and suddenly… the door opened.

**_What the fuck are you doing here!? _**I heard Donald shout at the time he threw his shirt over my naked chest.

**_Dude, we have the auditions tomorrow, _**that little midget was staring to be annoying, **_I need your help to pick the song. _**

**_Bumper, I'm really busy right now. _**Donald started pushing to the entrance but Bumper refused to leave. **_I'll catch you later, ok?_**

**_You know how important this is, _**this time the hobbit was the one yelling, **_and you are gonna leave us behind just for some chick… _**he stared at me for a moment and opened his eyes in surprise **_…some chick with really impressive DNA. _**I glared at him and got up from the bed, put me back upon them and got dressed with Donald's shirt.

**_What the fuck are you doing? That's my girl, man. _**Donald pushed him harder, trying to throw him out.

**Stop! **I shouted, **get out of my room, both of you.**

**_Donald, you heard the lady, let's go. _**

**_But babe, I… _**I raised my hand in sign for him to stop. **Look D, I understand, this is a Treble thing and they need you… **I walked them to the door and closed it. I could hear Donald shouting to Bumper about how he ruined the date but I had another things to got worry about. The big audition was tomorrow and I'll become a Bella.


End file.
